


On the Mend

by CyborgWrites



Series: Pretty Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Healing, Lance needs to love himself, Lotor is sweet and needs love, M/M, Matt is a good bro, Miscommunication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: In which Lotor sets about correcting the mistakes of team voltron and not letting Lance think lowly of himself and Lance loves him for it.





	1. Flor Salvaje

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for more of this so I hope this is okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants Lotor to know he appreciates him. Oh and they fuck.

It had been a week since Lotor confessed his very detailed feelings to Lance. So far things had been... different.

Lance wasn't complaining. Lotor took every opportunity to tell Lance how amazing he was and why and it honestly made Lance's chest fill with warmth, a contrast to the heavy cold filling he'd had for weeks before that when he'd been let down by his friends.

He still loved them in a way, missed them, and knew they missed him too but...

He needed time.

However, something had been nagging at him. 

Lotor complimented Lance all the time. But Lance didn't feel like he did the same for Lotor. Didn't he need to know he was great, too?

Someone else might scoff at the very idea but he never heard Lotor boast about himself even a little, didn't even pretend to the way Lance remembered himself doing.

That wouldn't do.

Lotor is running diagnostics on their ship, eyes and fingers focused entirely on the panel in front of him when Lance's arms snake around his waist. Lotor isn't alarmed. Lance made certain to hum a soft tune, his steps just loud enough that Lotor would hear him coming.

It's... a thing.

Lotor told him about Acxa. Lance never wants Lotor to worry about that with him. 

"How's she doing, Handsome?"

By 'she' he means their ship. Lance named her Flor. Lotor didn't understand the concept of naming vehicles but it made Lance happy so... Flor it was.

"Fine," Lotor says, laying a hand over Lance's, "I thought there would be more damage after nearly throwing myself into a sun but... I only had to replace a few wires and now she's good as new."

He shivers when he feels Lance press a kiss to his neck, pulling his arms from around his waist to turn around and pull him to his chest and kiss him properly.

Lance smiled into it, pulling away to look up at him. Lance is tall but Lotor towers over him, a fact Lotor delights in.

"You're such a badass, babe."

Lotor arches a brow. "You're certain?"

"Of course. You flew a ship closer to a sun than anyone has ever been and you're here, alive and unburnt."

That makes Lotor laugh.

"Thank you then."

Lance kisses him again and Lotor loses himself in it, letting Lance trail kisses down his neck, pulling down the bit of undersuit covering flushed lilac skin.

"Mmm... Lance, would you rather make this a bit a more mmm private?"

Lance pulled away, looking at him with a clear challenge in his eyes.

"For my sake or yours?"

Lotor swallowed, Lance eyeing his throat with hungry eyes.

"I just... your friends could walk in and see you..."

Lance shrugged, his expression unbothered.

"Let them. I'm not ashamed. Not of you."

Lotor didn't know he needed to hear that until Lance said it. His chest is flooded with emotions. Some he can name and some that he can't.

"Neither am I," he whispers.

Lance smiles, carressing Lotor's face with soft fingers.

This is it. This is the affection Lotor had asked him for.

But Lotor stops his hands, grabbing them with his own.

"However..."

And Lance tenses, something Lotor doesnt doesn't fail to notice.

"I'm not known to share. And I don't think those who failed to see more than your beauty until it was too late are worthy of gazing upon you in times of pleasure."

That makes Lance relax.

"So I'm for your eyes only?"

"Precisely."

Lance shakes his head fondly.

"You didn't strike me as the possessive type."

Lotor nods, "I'm normally not. But when life grants you precious things... well, it's difficult not to guard them closely."

Lance smiles, cheeks red. "So... I'm precious to you?"

"Correct."

"Good... because you're precious to me, too."

Lotor wasn't expecting that if the way his eyes widened were any indication.

He didn't know how to respond to that, wordlessly picking Lance up, making him squeal and hold on as Lotor carried him to their now shared room. 

The doors slid open and Lotor crossed the threshold, setting Lance down on his feet and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

"Easy tiger..."

"What's a tiger?"

 Lance just laughed, unclasping Lotor's armor while Lotor did the same to Lance's, black and silver pieces falling to the floor.

The last pieces thudded to the ground and then they were clawing at eachother's undersuits, Lotor growing so impatient he couldn't help but give up on it for a minute just to grab Lance's ass and squeeze before lifting a hand and delivering a smack that echoed throughout the room.

Lance yelped, biting Lotor's neck in revenge though it only served to turn him on more.

"Fuck it," Lance heard him say. He almost laughed. Lotor actually rarely cursed. Mostly because he was terrible at it. Never said shit to Lance about his potty mouth, though. Thats when he heard a loud tearing sound, the accompanying feeling of cold air rushing over his back.

"Lotor!"

"I'll buy you another," Lotor said, peeling the torn fabric completely off to reveal miles of smooth brown skin. Lance shivered under his instense gaze and Lotor licked his lips at Lance's nakedness.

"Mine."

Lance nodded, grabbing Lotor's hand and pressing it to his chest as of to say 'Go on. Take it. Take me. Take anything. Everything'.

"Yours."

Then Lotor was on him, kissing, licking, biting and worshipping every inch of him. Lance was pushed back until the backs of his legs hit the bed and he had no choice but to fall back, Lotor crawling over him.

"Lotooor," Lance whined, "you still have your suit."

Lotor paused.

Right.

He hopped off the bed, almost tripping over himself trying to get out of his suit. Lance giggled when he got so frustrated he tore himself out of it, giving Lance a sheepish look

"Guess we're both going to need new suits."

Lance was crying tears laughing at this point, silenced only when Lotor got back into bed to kiss him again.

He pulled back to look down at Lance who's eyes had cleared, finally able to take Lotor's body in. He was beautiful. His long hair fell over defined collar bones and light purple skin stretched over lean muscles. His eyes trailed down to his crotch.

His cock was different than a human's, having come out of a wet slit. The head was large and bulbous when the rest of his length had several ridges that were actually less hard and more spongy when Lance reached out to touch them causing Lotor's thighs to tremble. He could also see another bulb at the base of his cock which was already shiny and wet. Lance also noticed Lotor's thighs getting wetter than they should be even with his cock slit dripping.

"Are you wet somewhere else?"

Lotor flushed, biting his lips and guiding Lance's hand to his ass. Lance's fingers brushed against his hole, more slick leaking out at his touch.

Lance smiled, rubbing Lotor's hand with his other  hand.

"You want me to fuck you or you wanna fuck me?"

Lotor didn't answer, pressing his ass down, trying to get Lance's fingers in him.

Lance chuckled slipping a finger into Lotor who threw his head back, his eyes squeezing shut as Lance fingered him lazily.

"B-Both!" He gasped. "Want to take you... want you inside me."

He slid his finger out, making Lotor whine. His whine cut off when he looked down at Lance, breath catching as the smaller man spread his legs for him.

"Then come take it, babe. Make me yours."

Lotor leaned down until he was face to face with Lance's hole. Lance moan softly when he felt a soft tongue swipe across his hole.

"Don't be shy baby."

Lotor's tune seemed to change at the implication that he was "shy".

A sharp nip pinched Lance's butt cheek before Lotor started eating his ass in earnest, tongue swirling and probing until Lance's body was shaking. He reached down to thread his fingers in Lotor's white mane of hair to keep him there.

Lotor growled when he felt Lance tugging, sliding two fingers into Lance at once, making him gasp.

"Ah, easy tiger!"

"I still don't know what that is," Lotor snarked, thrusting his fingers hard into Lance, making him cry out and grip Lotor's hair harder. Lotor's cock jumped at the feeling, more slick slipping out of his ass.

He slips a third finger in, licking a stripe up Lance's neglected cock and wrapping his mouth around the head making Lance gasp and buck his hips up before he can stop himself. He gets a pinch to his thigh in retalitation.

"Mmm sorry."

Lotor growls around his cock and it makes Lance's entire spine tingle. He pulls off, crawling up Lance's body, biting and leaving marks along the way. 

Lance wraps his legs around his waist when his lips finally reach Lance's mouth, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and releasing, both of them breathing into eachother as Lotor pushes the head of his cock to Lance's hole, sliding in slowly until even his second bulb touches the rim before pulling out and sliding back in, setting a slow rhythm until Lance is meeting him thrust for thrust. He goes faster, burying his face in Lance's neck, pointed ears taking in the sound of Lance's moans and whimpers. He bites at Lance's neck and pushes harder, faster... until Lance's nails are digging into his back.

"Ah... Ah! D-Don't stop!"

Lotor wouldn't dream of it. He pulls Lance to him, lifting them both up until Lance is seated in his lap and grabs him by the hips to bounce him in his lap. Lance's hips roll and Lotor amost goes cross-eyed, gripping Lance's hips harder until he's sure they'll bruise and delights in the wet squelch his ass makes every time Lotor's cock drives into him.

"Lotor... so close!"

"Me, too... go ahead, darling."

Lance rides him frantically and Lotor helps him along until Lance comes with a sob, squeezing around Lotor's cock. Lotor slides in deeper, his second bulb popping inside and swelling, locking them together as he empties himself inside of Lance with a groan.

They stay like that for a bit until Lotor's knees start to ache and he lays them down  on their side, Lance burying his face into Lotor's chest as the Galra keeps coming and coming until Lance is sure he'll burst.

Thirty minutes pass when what Lance is sure is a knot goes down enough for Lotor to pull out and come spills out of Lance's ass, a small puddle forming on the sheets. Lance flushes but Lotor only looks proud of himself.

He trails his fingers down Lance's chest and Lance feels his own cock beginning fo stir again.

"Say," Lance says, "isn't it your turn?"

Lotor smirks, turning on his stomach with his ass in the air.

"Isn't it?"

Lance crawls unto his knees, smacking Lotor's ass making him hiss, unable to control the slick that treacherously pours from his ass.

"You're so messy, babe. I love it. Your body is so... honest. You react so beautifully for me."

Another smack.

Lance smiles wider as Lotor gets impossibly wetter.

"Beautiful."

Lotor feels a tear sliding down his own cheek and he doesn't even know why but Lance can't just.... say stuff like that.

"Lance..."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Please..."

Lance smirks, circling a his thumb around the quivering rim of Lotor's entrance.

"Please what, my prince."

Lotor gasps.

God.

What the vrepit fuck.... 

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Just... please fuck- ohhh."

Lance doesn't give him his cock yet, slipping two fingers in easily with how wet Lotor is.

"Room for three don't you think?"

Lotor can't think.

"I- I ah!"

"Wow... four? I bet my whole fist could fit in here. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Lance!" He sobs, clenching his ass to stay filled but Lance pulls out and Lotor lets his face fall into the matress.

Lance is amazed at this new side of him. Its a far cry from the guy who fucked him. Hell its a far cry from the guy who just smirked at him with full confidence before presenting him with his hot, wet ass.

He's beautiful.

And Lance could honestly have just slid his cock inside already but where's the fun in that? But he decides to show mercy because Lotor looks ready to fuck the mattress at this point he's so beautifully desperate, just for Lance.

Lotor let's out a laugh as he's filled, a dreamy smile on his face as he finally gets what he wants.

There's a mirror across from them and Lance has the idea to get his hands back into Lotor's silk for hair. It's the right move because it makes Lotor clench deliciously around him, back arching as Lance pulls him up with surprising strength.

Lotor is still giggly as Lance fucks him, eyes dilated and unfocused as he laughs between moans.

Lance has never seen anything like this, someone so damn happy and giddy over his cock in their ass. It should be weird and frightening. Instead it makes him feel powerful. This man who has his heart almost killed him and all of his friends. Then he saved them. Now Lance is literally fucking him silly. 

The thought alone has him chasing climax and coming inside Lotor with a final thrust, moaning when Lotor comes, the sensation of being filled with Lance's release sending him over the edge. Lance is coherent enough to see his eyes roll back before they collapse onto the bed, Lance's forehead pressed to Lotor's quivering back while they catch their breath and come down from their second orgasm high.

"Love you," Lotor mutters, body going slack as he immediately passes out.

Lance is still awake, eyes wide as saucers.

He looks down at Lotor who's already dead to the world.

His expression softens and he brushes Lotor's hair back with his fingers, pressing a soft kiss to his chin.

He loves Lotor, too. He's just going to wait until they're both awake to tell him. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Mañana Es Para Siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance worries their relationship won't last. Lotor shuts that shit down after a minor mishap.  
> Miscommunication much?

Lance doesn't know why he's worried. 

Their relationship is fine. Their sex life is fine.

They're fine. Great actually.

Okay, he lied. He knows exactly why he's worried. He has the words of one of the most important people in his life saying a romantic relationship with Lance wouldn't last.

Likely. Likely wouldn't last.

Hunk had used the word "likely" when he told Lance why he never acted on his attraction.

And in the quiet moments when he and Lotor weren't all over eachother or busy trying to take down his father? He'd look at his stupidly perfect boyfriend and those words would play in his head like a broken record.

Likely wouldn't last.

_Likely wouldn't last._

**Likely wouldn't last.**

Then Lotor looks at him with that softness he reserves just for Lance and Lance can finally swallow down the bile he feels rising in his throat and fucking breathe.

Naturally, their first fight is a nightmare.

Shiro came by to brief Lance about some leads they found on Haggar's hexamite suppliers and he was so flustered that Lotor was irritated as all get out by the time he left.

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

Lance tries to play it off.

"I can't help it that I'm pretty."

"I'm serious!"

"Lotor, chill. Shiro and I will never happen."

Lotor shakes his head.

"He tried to be with you once. Who's to say he won't try again?"

Lance sighs.

"He won't. I'm with you. He knows that. Everyone knows that!"

"But for how long?"

Lotor doesn't understand the weight of those words, his own insecurity eating at him.

Lance was a paladin. Lance is good. Has always been good.

Lotor doesn't want to be the one who ruins him just because he wishes Lance's light will somehow make him good too. 

But Lance doesn't hear that. Doesn't hear the faint tremble in Lotor's voice. Doesn't register his lover's fear because he's been swimming in his own with his head barely above the water and now he's drowning in it.

He rushes away without a word, leaving Lotor staring behind him and he takes Lotor's heart with him.

It's been hours.

Lotor can't find Lance. He's looked everywhere. Now he has no choice but to ask for help.

The green paladin's brother... the new red paladin....Max? No, Matt. Matt was friends with Lance. Perhaps he'd know.

He avoids everyone else on the way to Matt's room and knocks on his door. It slides open and Matt blocks his way in, arms crossed and glaring at Lotor like he killed someone's yupper.

"What do you want?"

Lotor treads carefully, his tone polite.

For now.

"I am looking for Lance. I thought perhaps you'd seen him."

"Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't."

That's when Lotor hears something behind Matt. It sounds like a sniffle.

Lotor narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"Is he in there?"

"That's not your business."

"The quiznack it's not," Lotor growls and he's two seconds from saying 'screw it' and putting his hands around Matt's neck and squeezing for even saying that before Matt is gently pushed back and Lance takes his place.

"What do you want?"

Lotor wants to break something, smash something breakable into pieces to drown out the sound of his own heart cracking.

"Have you been here the whole time? With him?"

Lance doesn't answer but his silence is answer enough.

"Stay here then," he barks and starts to stalk away, determined to leave before he lets Lance see him cry.

He thought... he can't believe he thought for a second he was good enough for Lance. Sweet Lance who had nothing to gain being with some banished halfbreed whose own father wanted him dead, whose generals turned on him as soon as he lost value. He'd been a fool to think he could have even this one thing.

"You said I was precious."

Lotor stops in his tracks, Lance's words hanging in the space between them. And Lotor can't help it, the tears fall and his shoulders shake.

He whips around and Lance flinches at the raw pain on his face.

"You said the same thing to me!"

And it reverberates through the hall, the other paladins coming out to investigate.

Lance doesn't know whether to go to Lotor and shield him from their scrutiny or run and hide behind them to escape the weight of Lotor's broken eyes.

Instead he approaches Lotor in small measured steps.

He wonders if Lotor feels like he does right now. Like an ant burning under a magnifying glass.

"Why did you look for me just to...leave? Just like that."

Lotor huffs, laughing humorlessly.

"I know when I'm not wanted."

Lance frowns.

"Who says you're not wanted?"

"You left! You avoid me all day. I look for you all day. I was so worried. And the entire time you've been... I don't know what with HIM," he says, pointing in Matt's direction.

Matt's expression is neutral now as he slowly realizes what's happened. What Lance told him is contradictory to the way Lotor is behaving now. But he understands why there may have been a misunderstanding.

"He's my friend!"

"Is that all he is?"

Lance reels back, hurt.

"Do you think so little of me? Why can't you trust me?"

"Last time I trusted someone I got shot!"

"I'm not them!"

"No, but I am!"

There's a long heavy silence filled with Lotor's angry panting before his expressiom changes. Lance recognizes it but can't identify it.

"I am..." and his voice is so defeated. "I had to lie and steal and cheat and kill my entire life just to survive. Just to be where I am. You are so good, Lance. You're... one of them," he says, gesturing helpelessly to the other paladins who are still staring. "I'm not. I'm just... not."

Lance has a name for that look now. 

Hopelessness.

"So?"

Lotor looks at him.

Lance presses him.

"So what if you aren't paladin material. They're the good guys. They're my friends. They still hurt me. They didn't make me feel valued. You did. Until today when you basically implied that our relationship wouldn't last," he whispers, and he doesn't see Hunk flinch behind him, "That's why I shut down, Lotor. You scared me. I thought..."

Lotor takes a step toward him.

"What? You thought what?"

"I thought maybe you'd change your mind and I'd just be... temporary for you."

Lotor shakes his head.

"That never crossed my mind. I was afraid you'd realize that maybe I didn't have much to offer and leave me for someone who did."

Lance laughs, making his way to Lotor and wiping the tears from the taller man's face.

"We were both pretty dumb, huh."

Lotor catches the hand on his cheeks, pressing a kiss to Lance's fingers.

"Unbelievably so."

"I love you, you know."

And the pressure in Lotor's chest lifts and he can breath again.

"I love you," he responds, resting his forehead against Lance's, "more than anyone and anything in the universe."

The rest of the paladins take that as their cue to go back inside, Matt gives Lotor a nod and heads back.

Hunk lingers for a moment, though, watching the two of them as the pain and hurt begins to fade and something new and healing settles over them, eyes full of love for eachother.

He smiles.

They'll be okay and most likely, they'll last.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Cuidado con el Ángel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has an eye for details, a fact Lotor appreciates greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, the Chapters are Telenovela titles!  
> Anyway, last chapter Hunk's mistake was "fixed". This chapter is Pidge.

Lance sighed, blowing his hair out of bored blue eyes.

He'd already finished going over battle plans thrice over. He and Lotor were to present them to the team later. It was fun work and an immense amount of trust that he was happy Lotor had in him. 

He didn't think he'd ever get used to the euphoria of being relied on. Which is why he saved his work and almost skipped over to his lover who was working on new modifications for their ship.

When he reached the table, Lotor was putting the final touches on the space equivelent of a turbo for their ship. It would make it go much faster than any ship before.

He pressed himself to Lotor's side, the Galra's arm coming up to give him more access and coming down to rest on Lance's waist. Lance looked over the machine.

Lance only knew car based mechanics and tech when he left Earth. Enough to survive at least. Lotor fixed that. When he could, he taught Lance. When he couldn't, they learned together. Lance could learn anything he wanted from Lotor. He only need ask. And Lance was no different toward Lotor. 

It was a welcome change for both of them, the mutual exchange.

"Looks beautiful, babe."

Lotor hummed, pressing a kiss to Lance's hair.

"Make sure it matches the design perfectly, love."

Lance perked up, looking up at him and blinking cutely.

"Seriously?"

Lotor nodded.

"You have a perfect eye for detail and you'd catch a flaw if there was one."

Lance mock saluted, pulling up the designs and studying it carefully, Lotor's show of trust making him spend perhaps a bit longer than he would've.

Lotor gave him a fond look, eyes trailing the concentrated furrow in Lotor's brows down to the way his tongue poked out of his full lips.

Cute.

He heard the door hiss open. He turned to see the green paladin walking in.

"Lance, I have those files you asked for," she said.

"Thanks Pigeon," he said, not taking his eyes off the accelerator, "give the chip to Lotor."

She paused, looking up at the former prince who merely arched a brow and reached out with an open hand.

"O-Okay," she said, dropping the small chip into his palm. She looked curiously at Lance who still had Lotor's other arm wrapped around him while he worked. "What's that?"

"An accelerator," answered Lotor, politely enough. "I technically just finished but I thought an extra pair of eyes would help make sure the design was followed down to the exact detail so Lance is looking over it for me."

"Oh..."

Lotor hummed, noticing the redness of her cheeks and the flicker of guilt in her eyes. More than that, he felt Lance tense under his hand.

Interesting.

"Yes. He's quite helpful," he said pointedly, noting her slight flinch. "In fact," he contintued, almost nonchalant and with a certain brand of glee he knew only Lance could detect, "I don't know what I would do without him."

"Right," said Pidge, fidgety. "Um... I'm just gonna..."

Lance finally looked away from the accelerator, satisfied, and turned toward Pidge with an easy smile.

"Oh you can go if you need to, Pidgy. Don't let me hold you up. We can catch up later."

"Sounds great!" She said, a little too loudly and quite obviously relieved before leaving. 

The door hissed shut behind her and Lance turned his head toward Lotor, a knowing look on his face.

"That was mean."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lotor drawled not even bothering to keep the smugness out of his voice.

Lance sighed.

"You don't have to protect me from the world."

"I know."

"And they're still my friends."

"I know."

"So then why-"

"You know I've never had anything as precious as you?"

Lance broke away, the weight of Lotor's loving eyes almost too much. Too intense.

Lotor didn't let him go far, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back until he was pressed to Lotor's chest.

"You have no idea how adored you are," Lotor whispered into his hair. It made Lance shiver as much as it made him feel hot all over.

"Well, no one's ever loved me as much as you," Lance said.

What they both knew was left unspoken.

That no one ever would.

Because Lotor loved Lance more than anything in the Universe. Because Lotor would kill and live and die for Lance. Would save and destroy and conquer worlds. Would risk everything and anything for him. No one else could or would ever be able to say that.

Lotor only kissed his forehead.

"No one's ever let me."

 

 

 


	4. Amor Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ball has come up and Lotor will mend what yet another paladin broke. Allura's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back like Backstreet?! Hehehe.

Lance tensed as Allura finished speaking. She had gathered everyone to talk about a ball they had all been invited to, even Lotor.

Lotor, ever observant, noticed the way she and Lance avoided eachother's eyes.

_Interesting_

After she dismissed the meeting he caught up to Lance who seemed to want to be anywhere but there.

"Lance!"

Lance stopped to wait for him but didn't turn.

Lotor caught up, hooking his arm with Lance's.

"What's the matter?"

Lance sighed.

"I don't want to go."

Lotor frowned, considering it himself.

The planet they were going to might be offended if Lotor declined. Especially since Lotor was still building his relationship and trust with the Coalition. 

Technically, Lance was no longer a paladin and had no obligation but Lotor would feel more at ease with Lance at his side.

"Why?"

Lance pulled away, not looking at him. 

Lotor didn't like that. Not at all.

"I wouldn't want to embarass you. Not with things as fragile as they are now. I might do or say the wrong thing," he said bitterly. "I... I can't go. Not even just to stand there and look pretty. I'm not intimidating or smart... I'm just me."

Lotor pulled him back, turning Lance to look at him. 

"Just you is perfect for me. Lance," he whispered, cupping his cheeks gently, "just you is perfect for me. Yes, you're beautiful... but you're also kind and compassionate. Which, by the way, when it comes to a ball is far more impressive and valuable than intelligence and intimidation. And who says you aren't smart? You're a brilliant strategist and marksman and people adore you. Sometimes, how much someone is loved or respected is more intimidating than how strong or combative an individual is."

Lance smiled at his speech, heart feeling less heavy as he spoke.

"Lance, you are the perfect person to help those people warm up to me. That is... if they aren't too jealous of me when I walk in with you on my arm," he finished with a smirk.

Lance laughed and Lotor felt gratified by the sound.

"Alright already," Lance said, "I'll go. But..."

Lotor arched a brow. "Yes?"

"We're gonna have to steal the show with some bitchin outfits."

Lotor grinned. "Deal."

They enlisted the help of Matt and Coran since he had more up to date knowledge of where to shop than Coran but Coran was a fashionista.

It took them a while amd they disappeared the day of the ball.

The group didnt know where they disappeared off to and Shiro decided they'd catch up eventually. They left the castle and went to the ball ahead of them much to Matt's displeasure.

Allura kept checking the time.

"Where are they? If Lotor doesn't show we'll look like fools for trusting him."

She considered that perhaps he stayed behind with Lance. She wondered if he stayed behind because of her, her stomach sinking with guilt.

Just then the doors of the ballroom opened and two figures stood side by side at the top of the grand staircase.

Hunk gasped.

"Woah," Keith breathed. Shiro had to pick his jaw up for him before alien flies flew into his mouth.

Matt and Coran high fived when they saw the pair.

Lotor and Lance stood arm in arm. 

Lotor had on something that was half suit, half armor, the light yet strong silver metal covering his most vital parts and plating his boots while the rest was a soft deep blue fabric. He also had on a shimmering black cape that looked like stars and his hair was held up in intricate braids. His eyes were lined and he wore an amulet made of leftover comet.

He looked dangerously beautiful.

Lance on the other hand... was ethereal.

He wore a gown that borrowed from the same concept of Lotor's silver armor covering his neck, chest and parts of his arms and legs. He also wore slightly heeled boots with armored plating. The rest was the same starlike fabric of Lotor's cape. Lance's own cape was an extension of long draping sleeves. His hair was adorned a circlet of red and blue jewels. On his finger was a telltale  ring made also of leftover comet which made Pidge wonder just how much Lotor had left of it.

He looked like a regal god of the cosmos and Lotor was right. They were as impressed by Lotor himself as they were jealous of him having Lance at his side.

The paladins felt a sense of loss, real loss, hit them for the first time.

Then the orchestra began to play and the pair postioned themselves to dance, doing so gracefully and moving together as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Allura watched them with a bitter smile, taking in the looks they were getting from the other guests.

Lance looked happy and confident in Lotors arms and Lotor's adoration for Lance was obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes.

She couldn't fault them for that. So she stomped down her envy and pulled the rest of the paladins onto the dance floor to fill the space knowing that despite that, Lance was the real star of the night.

And it wasn't just because of how pretty he looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end yall! Sorry it took so long. Life happened. But I hope y'all enjoyed that! I might write more for the series but this fic feels complete to me :)


End file.
